Une vie pour mourir
by Princesse-of-the-Half-Blood
Summary: Qui peut bien lier un Loup garou et un mangemort ? Peut-être une princesse... cherche Beta correcteur/trice


Les personnages appartiennt a J.K Rowling, seul l'histoire est de moi bonne lecture

**UNE VIE POUR **

**MOURIR**

Chapitre 1 : SPLEEN (BAUDELAIRE)

-- **Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle  
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits;**

Il pleuvait torrent et un jeune homme ruissellent s'approchait à grand pas de chez la famille Potter. Arrivé devant leur pavillon, il se précipita pour allez frapper à la porte. Lily lui ouvrit le pressant d'entrée.

Remus ! Mais ... Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Vous n'avez pas vus Lena ? Lily ? Je ...

Notre jeune monsieur Lupin fondit en larmes dans le vestibule des Potter. Alerté par le bruit, James vint soutenir son ami et l'amena au salon.

-Du calme mon ami, il ne doit pas lui être arriver malheur, s'exclama James en lui tapant dans le dos.

Remus avait les yeux bouffis quand il commença son explication.

-Je lui ai dit James ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais... que j'étais un lycaon et ... elle n'a rien dit ... Elle souriait, j'ai crut ... j'ai crut qu'elle m'avait accepté. Mais... Quand je suis rentrée du travail ce soir, toutes... toutes... toutes... ses affaires avaient disparues et...

Remus sortit de sa poche un long bâton qu'il donna à Lily. Celle-ci le regarda et écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer :

-C'est un teste de grossesse moldu, commença-t-elle se qui ne surpris pas Remus

-Je l'ai trouvait dans la poubelle et ... continua le lycan

Il est positif, s'exclama la rouquine, elle est enceinte

Remus se prit la tête entre ses mains pour se remettre à pleurer tout son soûl. La jeune madame Potter se leva et alla chercher du Wisky Pure Feu, pour remonter le moral de son ami.

* * *

**Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,  
Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,  
S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide  
Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris;**

Remus se réveilla chez lui le lendemain matin bien déterminé à partir à la recherche de la femme qu'il aimait pour essayer de la reconquérir, après tous un lycan ne peut-il pas n'aimer qu'une seul fois ?

Il prit ses baguages est disparu pendant de long mois, espérant trouver sa bien aimée. Mais il revient bredouille, 5 mois plus tard, pour les un ans du premier né de la famille Potter. Mais hélasse la guerre avait envahi les coeurs.

L'amitier des maraudeurs s'effritait petit à petit et lui se mourrait d'amour pour Lena Edramarek, qui semblait avoir disparut de la surface de la terre. Il apprit que les Potter étaient devenu la cyble numéro 1 du seigneur des ténèbres et qu'ils soupçonnaient un de leur proche d'être passé du coté obscure de la magie.

Étrangement Remus ne s'offusqua pas des regards en biais qu'on lui adressait, après tout n'était-il pas sensé être un monstre ? Seul la Belle Lily, la si gentille Lily, restait persuadée que ce ne pouvait être Remus.

Notre jeune amoureux transis avait essayé de trouver du travail, en intérim, mais son humeur était de plus en plus noir et les patrons ne tentaient même plus de le prendre à l'essaie. Même la petite bouille du jeune Harry ne lui remontait nullement le moral car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Lena avait gardé leur enfant ?

Puis vint ce fameux soir du 31 octobre 1981, la lune était bien pleine et Lunard était seul enfermer dans une petit cave à tournée en rond, puis un mauvais présentiment sembla envahir le loup qui se mit à hurler à la mort. Quand Remus se réveilla 3 jours plus tard, il avait tout perdu! Les Potter était mort à part Harry, le survivant. Sirius les avait trahis et Peter en avait payer les frais...

Comme il ne semblait avoir droit au bonheur, Remus décida de faire, ses valises et parti se terrer loin de tous, dans la campagne irlandaise, à survivre comme il le pourrait. Là bas au moins, il ne ferait de mal à personne.

* * *

**Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées  
D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,  
Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées  
Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,**

Ce même 31 octobre un autre événement se passa, à St Mangouste à l'étage obstétrique une jeune femme eut des complication au service obstétrique. Elle avait fait appelais Albus Dumbledore. Quand celui-ci rentra dans la salle de travail, il vit cette dernière plus pâle que la mort perdant énormément de sang.

Grand père murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien...

Non grand père... Je vais mourir je le sais. Les femmes de notre famille ne survive pas à l'accouchement de leur première enfant si... AHHHHHHH

Albus serra encore plus la main de sa petit fille alors que les médicomages faisait tout pour sortir le bébé du vendre de leur mère.

Je n'ai pas réussi à développer mes pouvoir... Je sens que ma fille me dévore de l'intérieur.

Des larmes commençait à coulait sur les joues du vieille homme.

Je te donne la charge de cette enfant, met la en sécurité, trouve lui une famille qui l'aime.

Remus n'aura pas le droit de l'élever.

Je sais c'est pour cela que je suis partit. Quand ma fille aura 15 tu lui remettra la clef de mon coffre.

Je sais fit Albus c'est la tradition.

Donne une belle vie à Morgane, je t'aime grand père.

Dans un dernier effort elle éjecta l'enfant de son corp et par la même poussant ainsi son dernier soupir. L'enfant s'époumona de toute ses forces s'agitant comme si le diable le possédait. Albus s'était assis reprenant ses esprits avant de sortir de sa manche ça baguette magique. Une sage femme s'approcha de lui le bébé dans les mains. D'un geste de la main toute les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce fut comme pétrifier. Le corps de Lena Edramarek partit en flamme. Albus nettoya toute la salle et fit disparaître toute trace de l'enfant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et disparaître.

* * *

**Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie  
Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,  
Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie  
Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement.**

SILENCE !! SINON JE FAIS ÉVACUER LA SALLE !!

Dumbledore se tenait droit, à côté de Severus Snape, l'heure du jugement avait sonnée. Une fois que le calme revenu, le juge continua.

-Monsieur Dumbledore vous soutenez que vous étiez au courant des agissements de Monsieur Severus Snape ici présent.

-Je confirme, et j'ajouterais même que monsieur Snape est venu me voir plusieurs mois avant la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, pour venir se repentir de ses fautes. Il nous a d'ailleurs été un allier de choix par la suite lors de la guerre.

Le vacarme et les indignations recommencèrent à faire rage dans la salle. Le juge frappa plusieurs fois sur son pupitre pour faire a nouveau régner l'ordre.

-Je me porte entièrement garant de Mr Snape, s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore. Il sera à mon service à Poudlard et sous ma surveillance tant que vous le jugeriez bon, monsieur le juge.

Le jury passa un temps interminable à délibérer et finalement Severus sortis libre de la salle. Quand il atterrirent devant le parc que Poudlard, Albus se tourna vers Severus.

-Mon ami, j'ai la mauvaise impression que Tom est toujours parmi nous et qu'il n'attend que son heure pour renaître.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous professeur.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire de m'appeler Albus, Severus ?

-Une fois de plus Professeur répondit le jeune ténébreux avec un léger rictus sur le coté.

* * *

**  
- Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
Défilent lentement dans mon âme; l'Espoir,  
Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,  
Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir.**

Quand Severus s'était réveillé se matin là il avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait du se convaincre pendant plusieurs heures, avant de se présenté au bureau d'Albus et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi, ils n'aurait jamais dû se lever...

-Que me voulez-vous Albus ? Demanda le jeune maître des potions.

-J'aimerais que vous éleviez mon arrière petite fille, Maena.

Severus dévisagea le vieux directeur comme s'il était sénile.

-Et puis-je savoir quelle âge à votre arrière petit fille, demanda le maître des cachots

Elle va prendre 15 jours aujourd'hui. Cette enfant est née le jour de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

Je ne savais pas que vous aviez eut des enfants s'étonna severus

Je n'ai était marier que brièvement, mon mariage avait était arrangé par ma défunt mère quelque mois avant son décé. 9 mois après notre mariage ma femme mourrai en couche. Grindewald montant au pouvoir ma fille a était élevais loin de moi dans sa belle famille. Je lui rendais visite souvant mais pour sa protection sa famille et moi avons décidé que jamais son non ne sera rattaché au mien.

Je ne vous envie pas Albus. Mais puis-je vous permettre de vous demander pourquoi moi ?

Tu as fait beaucoup de sacrifice pendant cette guerre et je me suis dit que d'avoir ta famille te ferais sans doute plaisir. Par contre tu devras dire que cette enfant est la tienne. Je me suis occupé de ses papier.

Et comment suis-je sansais expliquer l'existence de ça mère ?

Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous avez rencontrez une jeune lycanthrope et que vous avez eut avec elle une relation caché et que cette dernière et morte en la mettant au monde. J'ai confiance en vous

Des pleures se mirent à retentir et Albus alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer le petit couffin dans lequel était placer l'enfant. Albus prétexta un courrier urgent à envoyer pour mettre l'enfant dans les bras de Severus. La petit fille aux magnifiques yeux vert l'attendri rapidement elle était calme et lui faisait de grands sourires. Mais Severus prit sa décision quand elle attrapa son doigt qui semblait immense par rapport à ses deux petites mains.

Albus revint quelque minute plus tard quand Severus demanda à Albus:

-Pourquoi dois-je dire que sa mère est une lycan ? Demanda Severus

Albus en était à présent sur ... il avait gagné. Albus mentit à Severus en lui disant que sa fille avait était mordu étant jeune et que bien que n'étant pas lycanthrope de naissance Morgane pouvait déclenché lors de sa croissance quelque allergie ou problème lier à la pleine lune.

-je vais prendre soin d'elle comme de la prunelle de mes yeux. Morgane Snape ! Ma petite princesse.

* * *

Severus avait compris que plus tard que s'il avait accepté si rapidement de devenir papa c'était qu' instinctivement, la petite Morgane l'avait poussé à la choisir. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas plus que ça ! Sauf peut-être quand elle n'arrivait pas à faire ses nuits. Dans un premier temps rare étaient les personnes au courant de son existence. Même ses collègues ne l'étaient pas tous. Mais alors qu'elle commença à faire ses premiers pas, la petit diablesse faussa compagnie à sa nounous elfes de maison et s'était retrouvé a vagabonder dans les cachots.

Par chance en poussant une porte elle se retrouva face à une classe pleine d'élèves la dévisagea, au loin, elle reconnu le grand monsieur au cheveux noir qu'était son papa. Mal assurer elle se dirigea vers Severus

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Severus palie puis, se rendant compte de l'exploit de sa fille, vint la prendre dans ses bras le visage rayonnant, sous l'air ébahis des élèves.

-Ma petite princesse, mais t'es une grande fille! Regarde comment tu marches!

Les ennuis virent après, la rumeur ne tarda pas à faire le tour de Poudlard et bientôt tout le monde était au courant de l'existence de la petit Morgane Snape âgé déjà de 1 ans et 9 mois. La petit fille, très intelligente pour sont âge, devint la coqueluche de Poudlard, tout le monde voulait voir à quoi pouvait ressemblait la petite princesse des cachots.

Mais ses anciens collègue ures eut aussi vent de l'existence de la petit et Severus après plusieurs refus finis par accepter d'aller manger chez les Malefoy afin de présenter sa fille. Après plusieurs heure de discution et quelque bouteille de wisky pure feu plus tard les deux père en virent à parler d'un future mariage entre la famille Snape et la famille Malefoy, (quand les deux enfants serait en âge de se marier ...)

* * *

C'était un magnifique dimanche d'été et Severus était entrain de prendre le thé chez la famille Malefoy. Morgane et Drago s'étaient tout de suite entendu et étaient devenu inséparables au grand ravissement de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Les enfants étaient des petits anges de l'aristocratie et jouaient sans chahuter à différent jeu. Ils avaient eut le même percepteur pour leur éducation. Ce qui faisait d'eux le model parfait de la noblesse magique.

-Père ! s'exclama Morgane s'avançant vers Severus, ses magnifiques cheveux long cendrés bouclant sur sa tête.

-Oui ma puce, demanda le père en la prenant sur ses genoux

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air décidé.

-Je t'écoute ma princesse, continua Severus essayant de rester le plus sérieux possible.

-On a pris une décision avec Dray ! C'est mon amoureux maintenant et plus tard quand on sera grand on va se marier. Fini la petit fille souriant de toute ses dents à son père.

Severus s'était alors demander si sa fille ne traînait pas trop avec Drago, après tout elle avait 5 ans s'était sa petit princesse, il n'étais pas encore toute a fais prêt à la voir marier. Il fit bonne figure face à l'excitation de Narcissa. Mais la petite fille lui murmura à l'oreille

-Mais je resterais toujours ta petite princesse de sang mêlé.

Morgane l'embrassa alors sur la joue et sauta de ses genoux pour partir combattre un dragon qui se cachait sous le canapé, Drago bien sure étant le preux prince charmant.

-Severus ce n'est-il pas merveilleux ? Nos enfants s'aiment ! Ça nous fera un beau mariage.

Intérieurement Severus hurlait que l'on lui laisse à jamais sa petite princesse qui le rend si fiers tous les jours que la vie fasse. Bien qu'elle ne manifeste toujours aucun pouvoir magique...

* * *

Morgane venait d'avoir 7 ans mais elle n'avais encore manifester aucun pouvoir magique. Pomfresh avait confié à Severus que sa fille ne possédait que très peu de magie ordinaire, mais qu'elle semblait au contraire, emplis d'ancienne magie. De ce fait, elle était une excellent legismentienne et occulmentienne, mais qu'elle serait mieux dans une école spécialisée pour l'aider à optimiser le peut de magie qu'elle possédait en elle.

Severus dû alors prendre la pire des décisions de sa vie. Fallait-il qu'il envoie sa princesse en France pour qu'elle puisse suivre une formation correcte de magicienne ?

Après plusieurs nuit, il décida qu'il était préférable pour sa fille qu'elle puisse apprendre à son rythme et prévue, avec l'école beaubâton, un moyen pour que sa princesse puisse rentrée tous les soirs dormir dans son lit.

Du haut de son bureau Albus s'amusait de notre jeune papa surprotecteur, faisant des pieds et des mains pour essayer de faire le bonheur de son enfant.

_Car un enfant dans une vie peur faire renaître l'espoir est un Homme du spleen finit par entrevoir une autre vie ... _

* * *

**C'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira le prochain chapitre samedi 27 septembre**

**Je recherche une/un beta correctrice/eur qui se porterai volontaire pour corriger mes futures chapitres sachant que j'ai vraiment de gros problèmes d'orthographes.**

**Merci à Félicie de bien avoir voulut faire de son mieux pour corriger ce chapitre**

**J'attends vos reviews bonne où mauvaise avec grand plaisir.**

**Maena the Princesse of the half blood.**


End file.
